May I have this Dance?
by Shadow Countess
Summary: AU. "You know, Princess, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Imperfection is perfection on a whole new level, and upon discovering a balance of flaws and fortes within her, he wanted to understand it well. Hibiki x Amarith, my OC; Three-shot
1. Deeply Flawed

**Dedication: **To Mishini I dedicate this story. Thank you for all the support you've offered over the past months and for being an awesome friend. Happy birthday in advance.

**Artworks:** I got my friend, Monkey, to do a picture of Amarith. You can link to it from my FanFiction profile page, or go to my deviantArt gallery (username's Shadow-Countess).

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and all related characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing save this plot and my character from the upcoming _Revival of the Forgotten_, Amarith Sorano. And the random Josh Atwell, Miyako Takashi, Rena, and Evelyn I threw in for fun.

* * *

**May I have this Dance?**  
_An Amarith Sorano & Hibiki Laytis Three-shot_

_**Chapter I**  
__Deeply Flawed_  


**_By Shadow Countess_**

**~.~.~.~**

_**There is no perfection without flaws, no imperfection without strengths. When he discovered her, he was swept away by her balance of perfection and imperfection. She was deeply flawed, but had strengths, and when combined, she was a myriad of uniqueness he wanted to understand and keep for himself.**_

**~.~.~.~**

**26th September; 07:00**

Eyes of rich violet fluttered, dark lashes dusting her cheeks, as she scanned her surroundings and took in the school courtyard. All was silent, still, yet each step she took up the marble steps to the school door was weighed with wariness and caution.

Each rustle of leaves, each crack of branches, each whisper of wind, drew a tensing of muscles from her. Slender fingers coiled around the strap of her bag. Nails dug into the lined flesh of her palm to leave crescent-shaped marks of white. Leaves danced in the wind that lifted.

She sucked in her lower lip and nibbled on the soft flesh. The memory of her past, of that day ten years ago, was still fresh in her mind, refusing to leave, always lingering and haunting her tortured mind.

It had been on a quiet day like this when she was ambushed on her way home from dance class. Dragged into a deserted alley and beaten up for what little money she had. She had lain on the ground, curled up and sobbing, till he came. Loke had stepped forward and helped her up, had brought her away for medical treatment, had looked after her.

Loke...

Amarith sighed. Since that day, he had become more than her dance partner. He had become her best friend, her knight. He had waited for her, rain or shine, regardless of how late it was, to walk her back to the orphanage they had called home. He was always smiling that easy, relaxed smile of his, always there to soothe her ruffled mind and dispel her fears.

She hadn't needed anyone else—he was enough for her. Until an errant car and a drunk driver swooped down and stole him away a year ago.

It wasn't fair.

After his funeral, after having her life and heart shattered, she had transferred to Blue Pegasus. No longer could she stay in Fairy Tail when every nook and cranny held memories of Loke and his smile.

While Fairy Tail was the town's public dance school, Blue Pegasus was the established institution recognized worldwide, and had produced many renowned dancers. It was reserved for the rich or the talented, and Amarith classified under the latter category. Having grown up in an orphanage, abandoned by her parents, she was far from wealthy. But she was an accomplished Standard dancer who could win awards and increase the school's reputation. And so, she had received a full scholarship that covered everything from food to housing.

It was a difficult step to take, but she had taken it. Without a backward glance, she had left her past and her memories behind, leaving the orphanage for Blue Pegasus' dormitory. Yet, she held no regrets. With Loke gone, she no longer had any attachment to the building and its residents.

A tingle of fear and dread shimmied through her thin frame as she moved down the corridor. It was too quiet, eerily so. Though she had always come earlier than the others, the school was never empty. The Trimen—Hibiki Laytis, Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki—were always around, waiting to spring on her with flowery words and lighthearted dedications. The way they did to every other girl they meet.

The paintings of famous personnels lining the walls stared down at her, lifeless eyes scrutinizing her every move. Shadows leaped out at her; light reflected off the marble flooring glinted like yellow eyes of demons. The chandeliers hanging on the ceiling reminded her of the cobweb-coated candelabrums decorating haunted houses occupied by witches.

She shook her head. Her imagination was running amok again.

Softly, nervously, she pressed down on the gold-weld handle leading to the locker room and slipped in. One hand fluttered along the wall in search of the switch as darkness engulfed her. Panic strangled.

Why weren't the lights on? They always were. She bit back a cry of despair before flicking the switch. A breath of relief tickled her lips as light flooded the space. Since young, she had held a gripping fear of darkness, and could not sleep without having her bedside lamp switched on. Light was her comfort.

Her locker, formed from white metal, was the one furthest from the door since she was the last to enroll in the school. A frown touched her delicate features upon her noting of the note taped to the door. She detached it to read the words:

_Sorano-san,_

_I hope you would enjoy the chocolates above your locker._

_Your secret admirer_

Eyes thinned; she reached for the box of said treat. Unlike the other girls who kept their lockers opened to boys and gifts, she had always locked hers. Lifting the cover, she gazed down at the heart-shaped candies. A pause, and she tossed them into the bin. She needed neither attention nor gifts, and they could have been spiked.

_I prefer truffles anyways._

**26th September; 13:00**

Tender notes of the famous _Moonlight Sonata_ drifted through the air, announcing the start of the much loved lunch. Instead of the shrill bell used by every other school, Blue Pegasus had opted for a different classical piece each day. Not that she minded.

With a quick murmur of 'See you later' to her partner, Josh Atwell, she made her way down to the locker room for the sandwich she had made before school. She preferred eating alone in her dance room with no one but books and music for company; she hated the hustle and rush to the cafeteria. It was too noisy.

And, despite the change in environment, it brought back undesired memories. Loke had always been the one holding her hand and dragging her down for food in spite of glares from girls of his harem.

Even though she and Loke had shared no affection, no love, no dates, they were siblings who had constantly looked out for each other. Amarith shook her head. It was time to get over him.

Her flats clacked against the marble ground with each step she took. There was no one in the corridor or locker room since nobody bothered to prepare their own meals. But she had to, if she wanted to save every cent and second. The former was for books and dance tapes not covered by the school; the latter was for dance.

If she wanted to keep her scholarship, she had to dance twice as hard as the others and win awards. Else it was goodbye. Though Fairy Tail would be more than willing to take her in once more, she didn't want to go back. She had come to realize that Blue Pegasus was indeed a much better dance school though it lacked the friendliness Fairy Tail overflowed with.

When the door to her locker swung open, she found herself staring. On her rows of neatly arranged tapes was an intricately wrapped box with an envelope attached. Horror dragged through her. Her locker was locked so how did it get there? She frowned, broke the seal, and pulled out the letter.

_Please enjoy this._

The tips of her fingers ran over the typed words of black. A sigh.

Discarding the silver-colored wrapping and opening the box, she found herself looking down at rows of perfectly round truffles. Ignoring the sirens of warning going off in her head and giving in to temptation, she picked one up and popped it into her mouth.

The initial bitterness and eventual sweetness—a combination she loved and craved for—brought her to heaven.

Still, she threw it away. Though she would have loved to finish the entire box, her dance instructor would have a fit. Sharing it with the other girls was out of questions—they would only scorn her for treasuring something so common. After all, they were filthily rich. Truffles were nothing but everyday food for them.

**30th September; 13:20**

"Miss Sorano?"

There was only one person in the entire school who addressed her as 'Miss' instead of 'san'. Head tipped up to glance at the Latin dancer three years her senior. "Yes, Laytis-san?" Eyes of deep amethyst stared into gray-touched orbs of blue.

"You look absolutely stunning today. And your dance is downright beautiful."

A wane smile. "Why, thank you." She had long lost count of the number of times he had come up to her with those words. A gifted dancer and the heir of the Laytis Enterprise, he spent his free time visiting the tiny rooms the school was composed of, watched dances, and complimented girls on them. And she was one of his many playthings...

He cast her a smile and moved on to another target. Amarith stared down at her book, mind awhirl. Hibiki Laytis was the type of girl Loke had been and, ironically, had warned her against, yet she was harboring a secret, childish crush on him.

She liked him, and, for as long as she could remember, she had been following his career in the dance world. He was the moon of the dance world, and she was one of the many stars admiring the moon. He was out of her league.

She too knew that if she showed the slightest bit of interest, he would turn his attention to her, give her all his care and concern, and shower her with gifts before turning to someone else. She would become nothing but another faceless member of his harem.

Despite his good intentions, he had no heart; only infatuation, and mayhap lust. Though it hurt her to admit to it, she knew it was the truth. And she had to forget him and his killer smile.

**10th October; 07:10**

It was another one of those days of aching muscles and exhausted mind. She had pushed her body to the limit during foxtrot practice the day before, and had stayed up late into the night watching dance tapes. An unhealthy pallor tinged her alabaster skin; dark circles adorned her eyes.

And she was in pain. The vigorous dances performed had formed blisters that hurt despite the layers of gauze wrapped around them. She would have taken the day off for rest and recuperation, or at least stagger up the stairs, had years of training not coached her otherwise.

And the other girls would accuse her of seeking the Trimen's sympathy—no one else, not even her partner, would care about her. Even after nearly a year, few in the school had accepted her. Even Josh viewed her with disdain. She was a class beneath them, and they were determined to make her remember that.

Tucking her long tresses behind her ears, her gaunt figure leaned against the door. She sighed, dreading the day's training. It was going to kill her.

_Amarith Sorano, remember who you're dancing for_. For him. Since young, she had given herself mental prep talks to get her spirits up, to make life less dreary, but it didn't seem to work just then. Eyes closed; she hobbled to her locker.

Corners of lips turned downwards into a scowl of displeasure; pale flesh pressed together to form a thin line. There was another gift—a dark blue box—above her locker. This time, the note held a simple line of 'Hope you like this'.

Flicking the catch and pushing the cover back, she found a silver bracelet with a single charm hanging off it. A tiny heart of red.

Tears formed, unbidden, within those orbs of molten amethyst. It wasn't fair. She had to work herself to death and still not afford the things she wanted, the books she yearned for, while others could frolic their time away and burn money on worthless things like jewelries. Fingers coiled and clenched into fists.

Once again, she tossed it into the bin and walked away without a backward glance.

**13th October; 13:15**

"Miss Sorano, why aren't you having lunch?"

Said girl lifted eyes dark with weariness, blurred gaze focusing on the features of Hibiki Laytis. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled quietly before lowering her face onto her bent elbows, head resting on a large bean chair.

The morning spent doing underarm turns had strained her thin ankles and cracked several blisters, starting the bleeding once more. Had the pain not been so severe, she would have gone to the bathroom and changed the bandaging.

"Would you like me to fetch your sandwich?" he offered, sitting down on the ground beside her.

At his words, she shifted her head and opened an eye to stare up at him. _So he noticed._ Yet, there was no trace of haughtiness in his suggestion, the usual mock and disdain she had come to associate with the students of the elite institute. Especially when they spoke of her difference to them. A 'No, thank you' died in her throat.

"Please," she whispered, "thank you." She needed food, else she would collapse that afternoon.

He shot her a disarming smile, patted a hand to her shoulder, and left. Caught in a daze—both from sheer fatigue and him—she dimly observed that he had not asked for her locker combination before a whirl of black sucked her into its depths.

Hibiki entered the room, a velvet box and a brown paper bag in his grip, only to find Amarith slumped over the beanbag, fast asleep. A gentle smile touched his countenance. She needed to rest, having appeared drained and lifeless for many days.

_She's pushing herself too hard._ The worry that accompanied the thought flittering across his mind surprised him. Sure, he had always been one to flirt and tease, but never had he truly worried about a girl, especially one who showed no interest in him.

A slurred murmur caught his attention. He watched as a shock jumped through her body; her form trembled.

"Loke...Please...don't go..." Tears formed beneath her lowered eyelids to tumble down the contours of her countenance.

"Miss Sorano, please wake up."

Two skeletal hands clung onto his arm when he reached to touch her shoulder. Eyes, gleaming with tears and pain, flew open and stared unseeingly at him. "Loke!" was the cry of despair that escaped her parted lips before she got into control of herself. A blush of pink touched her cheeks. "I'm sorry...I was dreaming."

Head of blond locks shook. "It's alright. Please enjoy your meal."

She received her belongings with a quiet 'Thank you' and a timid nod of the head. Strands the coloration of dark straw danced. "You don't have to keep me company."

"Chasing me away?" The grin that followed the question was amiable though, in truth, he was unnerved by her reaction and the shout. It wasn't one of mere fear. It was one tangled with longing and deep-seated agony. It was common knowledge that one revealed their secrets and weaknesses in sleep, and the encounter showed him that Amarith was hiding more than she showed.

"Maybe." She returned his gesture with a weak smile of her own. "Don't you have to eat too?"

"My instructor always releases Miyako and I fifteen minutes before lunch to grab some food then. Never liked the crowd, especially when lunch can be spent with lovely ladies like you."

At the institute, the starting dancers enrolled in large classes of thirty students to learn different dances with an instructor, and the teacher-student ratio decreased with the increasing difficulty of the dance taught. Those who had reached professional standard worked with a partner and a personal instructor.

Amarith scoffed softly. "Why are you alone anyways?"

"Aren't you company?" He reached to play with her locks; she drew away like a startled fawn caught in a spotlight. "Sorry."

"It's alright," was the calm assurance, yet guarded eyes watched him warily. "I meant, why aren't you with the other girls? Or Thylm-kun and Akatsuki-san?"

"Eve and Ren went skirt-chasing, and the other girls were held up by them. I wanted some time alone."

The smirk that graced her features was brief, vanishing as swiftly as it had come, but it had, nonetheless, appeared. "Aren't I company?"

He chuckled; she recoiled at the sound. The laugh was like music, silky, smooth, and heartbreakingly perfect. "I like this side of you, Miss Sorano." Smoky eyes danced. "By the way, I found this in your locker." He handed her the box of purple velvet and an envelope.

A brow curved. "What is this?" The gold-tinted catch was flipped upwards, the lid slowly shifted on its hinge. "Pretty..." she breathed quietly, running the tips of her fingers over the pale purple crystal carved into the shape of a seashell. She loved shells and the sea. Loke had once made her a necklace using seashells picked from the beach. It was still in the box filled with items she treasured. "Thank you."

"This isn't from me."

Lips coiled into a tiny smile. "I know. Thank you for the attention."

"Anytime."

**13th October; 19:30**

"Sorano."

At the call of her name, Amarith lifted her view to find her path blocked, three of her fellow dancers standing before her. "Hey," she greeted wearily and brushed stray strands of buff out of her eyes, "what do you want?"

"Why did Hibiki-kun spend lunch with you?"

Amaranthine eyes blinked, narrowed, and raised to stare into the midnight blue depths of the one standing before her. "I believe you should ask Laytis-san, not me, seeing he came up to me."

"In case you don't know, you don't ask guys about things like this." Miyako's tone was condescending, mocking, as she sneered and cast a distasteful glare in Amarith's direction.

Amarith rolled her eyes. Miyako Takashi was the daughter of Tanaka Takashi, the Japanese man who had founded Takashi Mobile, the company controlling the nation's communication system, and was one utterly spoilt brat. She was not the best dancer out there, but money had gotten her into Blue Pegasus and contacts had made her Hibiki's partner—the Laytis and Takashis worked closely in business.

And she was a member of Hibiki's harem who was overprotective of him and hated the mere sight of Amarith.

"Of course you don't. You go around hounding girls, no?" A brow arced.

"So you were playing innocent, you little slut." Dark blue eyes held purple ones in an unwavering stare.

"Look who's talking," came the disdainful scorn. "Tell me you haven't done anything sluttish, or has your _darling_ Hibiki-kun gotten tired of you?"

Miyako gasped as though Amarith had lifted a hand and slapped her across the face. Evelyn and Rena—Miyako's best friends, and Eve and Ren's partners respectively—stared, dumbstruck. Even Amarith was surprised by her retort, the adrenaline-fueled retaliation that was sounded on an impulse.

"What did you just say?" Takashi demanded harshly, enraged.

"You heard me," was Amarith's frosty reply. She knew she was acting on adrenaline, on impulse, and would live to regret her rash actions, yet the foreign, but not unpleasant, tingling drove her on. After all, she had always taken their insults lying down, let them stomp over her like one would do to a doormat, and she was tired of it.

"How dare you insult my Hibiki-kun!"

Amarith's only response was a deriding laugh, and an 'Are you sure he's yours?'

**19th October; 16:50**

Legs of slim muscles pulled into a stretch as she lowered herself into a split, hands gripping the barre for support. Josh had gone off for a cup of coffee, leaving her with her whims. Her dance trainers were slipped off and ditched in a corner while she went into a series of rapid spins, those performed by ballerinas: she had dedicated eight years to ballet before deciding to devote all her time to ballroom dancing.

"Lovely."

The voice and clicking of heels against the floor caught her attention, drawing her to a halt. Gaze shifted to the one standing at the doorway. "Laytis-san," sounded the greeting. "What brings you here?"

"The cafeteria's made a fresh batch of lemonade so I brought you some." One eye closed into an impish wink. "You're gorgeous when you dance."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you."

**25th October; 20:00**

Eyes narrowed against the fierce wind whipping through the space, threading through her loose mane and gamboling beneath her skirt. With one hand pressed to the flapping cloth of deep green, she made her way down the stairs and towards the large gate of the school.

"Laytis-san?" came the startled gasp upon recognizing the figure lounging against the brick wall.

"I thought you were never appearing, Miss Sorano." He reached out a hand for the bag slung over her shoulder, sliding it out of her grasp.

Her heart skipped a beat. Her breath hitched. He had never looked this good, this pleasing to the eye. She had never seen a white, perfectly ironed oxford shirt contrast so wondrously with black jacket and pants. Yet, despite the wild tango going on within her, she tipped her head upwards and looked him in the eye, a mask of cool composedness slipping over her face. Curls of fawn dangled behind her back.

"I was foxtrotting," she explained, "why are you waiting for me anyways?"

"Eve, Ren and I are visiting the dance club recently opened in town, and I was wondering if you would honor us with your company. We would like to see you dance."

Amarith frowned and twisted her fingers.

"There's no one else from school besides us three, though Ren had invited Sherry," Hibiki added, reading her reluctance. Only a blind would miss the hostility the girls in school treated her with, though no one said anything within his earshot to uphold their sweet, endearing images.

"Sherry from Lamia Scales?" Lamia Scales was another dance school.

"The one and only."

Another pause, and Amarith nodded her agreement. "Sure."

She had met Sherry during the nationals and had found her civil enough. Though Sherry's dance lacked techniques and precisions, she made up for it with burning love. Eve and Ren had always treated her alright, like any other target of their flirting—she doubted they cared about status when it came to girls—but had never swept her away the way Hibiki did.

"Thank you."

**25th October; 20:30**

One step into the club and she found herself regretting her rash decision and cursing her impulse. She should have known better than to agree to whatever whimsical ideas the three heirs had. The dance club was different from the ones she had visited with Loke, the only ticket to its interior being a famous name. Every inch of marble flooring, every bit of decoration, every taste of atmosphere screamed elegance and class. She felt like a beggar, out of place, with her simple dress.

Silently, she followed the others to an unoccupied table, eyes fixed to the ground to prevent unnecessary gaping, and ordered a glass of piña colada. Ren and Sherry took to the dance floor; Hibiki wandered off after paying for her drink, leaving Eve to keep her company.

Lilac-hued eyes watched as Hibiki glided off to chat with the other girls within the room. Heart ached, knowing full well he would return with one of those beauties encircled within his arms. He viewed her as nothing but another member, though unofficial, of his harem. And when compared to the other ladies of wealth and sophistication, she was nothing.

"Don't give your heart to Hibiki, alright? You deserve much better than him." Eve's uncharacteristically grave voice broke her daze and dragged her out of her reverie.

She jumped. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Thylm-kun."

"It's Eve," he corrected with a smile and a tip of head, "It's alright, Amarith-san. There's nothing wrong with liking him—Hibiki's always held a charm over innocent girls. I'm just telling you to turn back before it's too late. Don't love him; you're too pure to be sullied by the likes of him."

"Flirting with me, Eve-kun?" She shot him a rare, playful smirk before taking a sip of her drink to cover the unease contorting her heart and stomach. Was it love she felt for Hibiki? Or simply, infatuation?

"Just a suggestion. Have you seen what he's like?" Two pairs of eyes, periwinkle blue and ripe plum, watched the table where Hibiki was holding court, girls sitting around him with adoring gazes and simpering smiles.

Thin shoulders pulled into a brief shrug. "I know. With you three, especially him, there's only infatuation." She cast Eve a slight smile. "I won't let him play with me, not that he would care for the likes of me. Laytis-san only likes beautiful women." Eyes were a shade of blackish-purple. "I won't let him hurt me, and...I have experience with playboys: my best friend was one."

Eye frowned, detecting the use of past tense with her best friend, but chose to overlook it. "Don't sell yourself short. You are beautiful."

A wane smile of disbelief. "Maybe."

He paused, and offered her his hand. "Shall we dance?"

Amarith agreed, and let him sweep her off in a flurry of rapid jive steps. She had never known that the boy, a year younger than her age of seventeen, could dance so well, but here he was, leading her in an exhilarated mess of blurs. Though she shouldn't have expected any less from the heir of the Thylms and a top-notched Latin dancer. She herself was a competitive Standard dancer, but had invested much time and energy in learning Latin dances, and had excelled at them.

The pressure on her heavily bandaged feet—blisters had formed on top of blisters over the past days—was excruciating, but she danced through the pain with a smile dancing on her lips.

From across the room, Hibiki watched as Eve led Amarith in his favorite, and best, dance. Eve was an extraordinaire at jive, but she too was marvelous, constantly moving and matching him step to step in a series of twists, turns and spins.

He could finally understand why Bob, the principal of Blue Pegasus, had been so eager to get his hands on her—Amarith had turned down the offer many times prior to her final agreement. She was a totally different person on the dance floor. She was a burst of energy and passion, a phoenix instead of the usual dove. Her regular partner was squashing her potential, for never had he witnessed such a spectacular dance from her before, not even on the competition floor.

He had to dance with her.

Paying no heed to the protests of the other girls, he stepped forward and asked Amarith for a turn when the song ended. Eve shot him a terse look that he brushed off. The younger boy had been searching for a jive partner who could keep up with him, and upon discovering Amarith, wasn't too willing to let her go.

Or so he thought. In truth, Eve didn't want Hibiki to shatter the heart of the naïve girl who had gotten deeply caught in his net, in spite of what Amarith had said. That, and well, he did want to jive with her, and one would not be at her best with a broken heart.

"Can you salsa?" Hibiki questioned when the first note struck. The only reply he received was a roll of tainted eyes and a soft 'If you do, then yes."

He soon discovered that Amarith Sorano could salsa like a dream. He spun her out before twirling her back, their bodies bumping against the other. She arched a brow in his direction, a coy smile curling her lips as she retaliated with a body roll into his space. Hibiki laughed. Amarith was more relaxed and less restrained when dancing. She was freer. And the emotions she radiated simply overwhelmed him.

She was utterly transformed.

Spin, step, twist, la sombra...Dancing with her was like holding a ball of flames in his arms. A ball of flames that could read his every lead and signal. Dress flared as she performed a series of rapid underarm turns. Miyako was no match for her, both technique- and emotion-wise.

And, Amarith's eyes were a brilliant shade of violet, not darker or lighter than usual, but infinitely brighter. Those orbs danced along with her, burning and sparkling with life, as she performed a particularly violent head snap.

He was mesmerized.

Halfway through the dance, she glanced up at him, sensing a shift in his hands. He was going to do something unexpected. Hibiki's dancing style was largely different from Josh's, having incorporated many freestyle moves instead of sticking to the clichés. And she enjoyed the fun and challenge.

There was a pause, and she jumped to execute a lift. Unfortunately, it was the wrong move to do with her present state of lethargy and the battered condition of her feet. The jump-split was performed flawlessly, but the landing jarred her injuries and tore several blisters apart. Searing pain raced through her; she swayed and let Hibiki hold her up.

"I'm sorry," Amarith choked breathlessly, "I need to rest."

Wordlessly, he swung her into his arms—she was dreadfully light—and carried her to the couches tucked in a corner of the room. Eve followed. Ren and Sherry paused in their dancing to head over as well.

Laying her on the sofa, Hibiki surveyed her ghastly, pain-riddled countenance with a frown. Her feet...He frowned, not liking the specks of red that dotted her white stocking. Disregarding her protests and the weak shoves aimed at his arm, he removed her heels and flinched at the blood-soaked cloth wound around her feet.

"What the hell?" he swore.

She shook her head; beige-hued locks bounced. "It's nothing, just a little blood."

"Just a little blood?" was Hibiki's echo of disbelief. "Do you need to die from blood loss before admitting it's not _just a little blood_?"

"I'm used to it," she snapped tiredly and probed her frame into an awkward sitting stance. Her head spun dizzily but she ignored it. "I thank you for your attention, but I have to go back and fix this up."

Hibiki made no move to stop her, only allowing hardness to cloud his eyes and preventing Eve from interfering, as she forced her heels back on with a crease of brows, gripped the armrest for support, and got onto her feet. There was a quiet whimper before she passed out from a combination of pure fatigue and the acute pain rocketing through her once more. He caught her in his arms, breaking her fall.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Eve demanded harshly, "you knew her body couldn't take it."

"And you saw how stubborn she is. It'll only hurt her pride if we baby her, so it was better to let her taste defeat and give in. I was going to follow her back and catch her when she faints, though I didn't expect it to be this fast." Hibiki lifted Amarith's limp form up and headed for the door. "You three head back first; I'll bring her to the hospital."

"I'm coming. I agreed to invite her, so she's my responsibility as well," Eve voiced.

Ren nodded. "I'll head over after driving Sherry home. It's not nice to abandon a lady, is it?"

* * *

**Summary for Chapter II**

One dance, one mistake, and one night, was all it took for him to discover her, to see past the layers, to notice the kindred spirit lying beneath the worn out cover. But he couldn't reach out to her the way he wanted to, couldn't hug her close, couldn't call her his. Because she was afraid of him, afraid of getting tangled in his affairs, afraid of getting abandoned and thrown away like a discarded rag doll.

She didn't want to be shattered again.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** To be continued...

This started out as the toughest one-shot ever, with absolutely no plot in mind. Before a plot bunny came for a visit and before I knew, it lengthened into a two-shot, a three-shot, three one-shots, and finally, I decided on three two-shots. The completing chapter for this two-shot would be posted soon.

I threw Amarith in because everything that has hogged my mind for the past days was mushy scenes between Hibiki and Amarith. Scenes that will never be written. That, and I couldn't imagine Blue Pegasus (and Hibiki) without her, I pointedly refused to hand him over to someone else, and I really wanted to write about him.

Also, to the best of my abilities, Amarith will not be a Mary Sue. She has flaws that will be revealed with the progression of the plot. And the weird coincidence between Eve and Evelyn, Ren and Rena was an accident. Pure accident. I only realized this...coincidence...after I posted the story.

This is my first Fairy Tail fic, so feel free to review and criticize as you deem fit. I'm open to critiques so long they're objective and constructive. Anonymous reviews are welcomed too! And if you've come late in the show, know that I won't mind an individual review for each chapter.

Thank you.


	2. Beautifully Perfect

**Dedication: **Still for Mishini, even though her birthday is long over ^^;

**Artworks:** I got my friend, Monkey, to do a picture of Amarith. You can link to it from my FanFiction profile page, or go to my deviantArt gallery (username's Shadow-Countess). I'm trying to get her to scan the 2nd picture of Amarith, but it ain't working too well as of now D:

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and all related characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing save this plot and my character from the upcoming _Revival of the Forgotten_, Amarith Sorano. And the random Josh Atwell, Miyako Takashi, Rena, and Evelyn I threw in for fun.

* * *

**May I have this Dance?**  
_An Amarith Sorano & Hibiki Laytis Three-shot_

_**Chapter II**  
Beautifully Perfect_

**_By Shadow Countess_**

**_~.~.~.~_**

_**One dance, one mistake, and one night, was all it took for him to discover her, to see past the layers, to notice the kindred spirit lying beneath the worn out covers. But he couldn't reach out to her the way he wanted to, couldn't hug her close, couldn't call her his. Because she was afraid of him, afraid of getting tangled with his affairs, afraid of getting abandoned and thrown away like a discarded rag doll.**_

_**She didn't want to be shattered again.**_

**~.~.~.~**

**25th October; 23:14**

"How is she?" Three lean frames sprang up from the cushioned seats of the private hospital Amarith had been taken to the moment Dr. Porlyusica exited from the room.

Head shook; withered strands of gray and white fluttered. Brows constricted into a tight frown, adding wrinkles to her already lined features. "That foolish brat's been pushing herself too hard; her body can no longer take the strain. She's suffering from clear exhaustion and her feet...I've never seen a pair so tortured before."

"She's a dancer," Eve supplied, "a professional ballroom dancer."

"Whatever. Keep her off her feet till they heal, and make sure that she eats," was the irate, nonchalant reply. Steely eyes of gray glanced at Hibiki. "You may go in if you want, but she's asleep." A curt nod, and she disappeared down the corridor.

A sigh. Hibiki took a quick glimpse of his watch. "You two head back first, I'll stay with her. It isn't nice to leave a lady alone, is it?" The smile curling his lips was tired, weary, and lacking his usual spirits.

Ren bowed his head in a quick nod. "Shall we inform her parents?"

"It's alright. You don't know their numbers, do you?"

An indifferent shrug was Ren's only reply to the question posed.

"Tell Amarith-san that we'll visit her tomorrow, and," Eve hedged uncertainly, "don't lead her on anymore, alright?" With that, he departed with Ren.

A frown of puzzlement flickered over Hibiki's features at Eve's parting words. What did he mean, asking him to not lead Amarith on? Sure, that girl was innocent and, as Eve would put it, pure, but that had never stopped them before.

A shrug. He pushed the door to her room open, stepped past the threshold, and closed it behind him with a soft click. Soundlessly, he crossed the room to perch on the chair beside her bed, ready to spend the night by her side.

Pearly moonlight filtered in through the gap in the thick curtains to caress her delicate physiognomy, throwing all signs of overexertion into sharp relief. Her cheeks were slightly sunken; shades of blackish-blue surrounded her eyes like rough, ugly bruises; and her marble-like skin was ghastly pale, sapped of vitality and drained of life.

It unnerved him.

He had always known of her devotion to dancing—everyone in school did. Yet, he could not formulate the reason that had driven her to the brinks of insanity and made her dance the way she had done. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Miss Sorano...Amarith..." Her name was a low murmur, as though it would shatter under loudness. "Will you please tell me why?" Hibiki frowned, rubbing a thumb over her skeletal hand. Never had he noticed how thin she was: she was like a walking skeleton covered with taut skin.

It surprised him, but guilt and a dull ache wrenched at his heart. He should have said something, should have looked out for her, when he had first noticed the signs of listlessness, instead of tossing them aside. He should have paid her more attention, beyond the usual flowery words and charms.

Although he treated Amarith like any other girl, deep down, he knew she was different. She was odd, weird, and strangely reminiscent of a frail, precarious sparrow. Her attitude and lack of response to his advances intrigued him, for no matter what compliments he paid her, her only reply was a quiet smile and a word of thanks. She neither pushed him away nor accepted him like the other girls did.

And that had kept him on his toes for nearly a year, the longest he had ever cared about a single girl, and had upped his determination to wear down her defenses.

Hence, he had never stopped to look at her.

As he kept vigil by her bedside, her defenses down and his gaze never leaving her profile for more than a few seconds each time, he saw her. Really saw her. He saw someone more than the timid, reticent girl who cared for nothing but books and dancing. Saw someone with unwavering pride and determination. Saw a gentle soul residing, hiding, in a weathered, overused shell. Saw that she was beautiful.

And that, was a breathtaking discovery.

All along, he had known that she was no monster, but her looks had much to be desired. If there was one word used to describe her, it was ordinary. Painfully plain. She was nothing but a flat-chested, spindly girl who would never mature, a side effect of the stringent training she had undergone since a tender age. And her features could not be anymore common. They were delicate, but not eye-catching.

The only characteristic of hers that stood out and caught his attention from the very beginning was her coloration. Alabaster skin, vivid eyes of untainted amaranthine, and long hair that was a striking shade bordering deep blond and pale brown. Yet, that hadn't been enough to enchant him.

But now, despite his sleepiness and lightheadedness, he knew, and was captivated.

Amarith Sorano was like the moon, tender, serene, and holding a precious charm that was impossible to emulate. She was not glorious like the sun, not always visible, not always appreciated, and never the center of attention, but she was always there. Silent, lingering, and quietly striving.

She had everything that was important: charms, brains, poise...Her strength balanced her faults in the most magical way possible, and it was that immaculate balance of flaws and fortes that made her beautifully perfect.

And so, he was content to look at her till slumber too embraced him.

**26th October; 07:20**

Dragged out of sleep by the harsh, unforgiving sunlight, bleary eyes of hazy purple parted sleepily to find Hibiki on the chair by her bed. His frame was bent over and his head was resting on the edge of the mattress. One hand kept hers covered.

He was so close she could count every lash adorning those closed eyes. He was perfect, heartbreakingly, breathtakingly so, and out of her reach. A slight smile fluttered her lips as she retracted her hand from his, her movement careful and halting.

Yet, the slight movement jolted him awake. With an unsightly yawn and knuckling of eyes, he cast Amarith a glance and found a pair of inscrutable eyes quietly watching him. Her gaze was solemn, steady, and her expression was perfectly enigmatic.

"Good morning," he greeted with a bright smile. "Eve and Ren are coming later."

A nod. "Thank you, and...I'm sorry for being a bother." Embarrassment wrangled with her tone. She would rather faint in an isolated corner and die a painful death than to make a fool of herself in front him him, yet that was what she had done.

"It's alright. Don't fret over it." He would have patted her head and ruffled her hair had there mere stretch of his hand not startle her. Eyes widened like those of a frightened doe before blinking and looking away.

"You shouldn't have spent the whole night here. It'll encourage rumors."

"Do you care?" She hadn't struck him as one who would be bothered by gossips.

"Not really, but it would hurt your reputation. And it's not so much of the rumors, but rather, what they actually do." Brows furrowed at the slip of tongue. She hadn't intended to tell him about that.

An arc of brow. "And what do they do?" He didn't like the way she sounded. It was exhaustion and resignation instead of her usual quietness. A spirit being crushed and defeated. She had given up and was drained, physically and emotionally.

"Petty little things." Bony fingers tangled with fierce strength, bringing a sharp crack of joints. "You don't have to bother." Gaze flittered away.

"Why do you dance so much?" he questioned, wanting to curb his curiosity and change the topic. "You're one of the best dancers out there with your awards, and have reached and surpassed the level of dancing out of mere love for it. So what are you dancing for?"

She drew a breath. "For him," was the almost inaudible whisper. "I have to win a Blackpool for Loke, and to prove them wrong."

"Them?"

"My parents." She could not comprehend the force that compelled her to tell him that, but the invisible charm worked its powers. Words tumbled from her lips. "They threw me away the moment I was born, so I want to make them regret their decision."

"You're an orphan?" He couldn't help the shock lacing his tone as he questioned.

A faint tinge of pink spanned her cheeks as she nodded. "I am..." Head shook. "I just want to prove to them, whoever they are, that I'm not as worthless as they thought I am."

"You're not. Everyone would be proud to have a daughter like you." His assurance was coupled with a disarming smile that sent butterflies flitting through her insides. "Is Loke your lover?"

Lips tilted into a slight smile. "No, he was my best friend and first dance partner; we grew up together."

"What happened?"

"He was killed by a drunk driver last year."

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, unnerved by the sadness clouding her features and storming her eyes.

Amarith shrugged and glanced away. "It's alright. Even though I still can't believe he'd left me, I have to dance on and keep his dreams alive, no? Especially since he loved dancing as much as I do."

"Do you love him?"

A pause, and she nodded. "I did."

For some esoteric reason, the somber confession left a bitter taste in his mouth.

**~.~.~.~**

The days following her discharge could not get anymore awkward.

Hibiki, and occasionally Ren or Eve when the former was held up, had insisted on staying by her side twenty-four seven. She found it truly disconcerting. And the assistance offered varied from carrying her up the stairs—the institute was not fitted with elevators, holding her bag, and telling her that she was beautiful despite her wheelchair.

Nothing she said made any difference, so she simply gave up. Out of exasperation and realization that complying consumed less energy than arguing. That, and she did need help every now and then. No other student was willing to lend her a hand, especially after the rumors that spread like wildfire. In fact, they would have gladly made her life a living hell had Hibiki not been with her.

Crippled and unable to dance, Amarith devoted all her time to watching dance tapes, choreographing for the upcoming nationals, and lending an experienced eye to Hibiki and Miyako as they practiced.

The burning envy strangling at her heart tightened its grip with each passing day. Hibiki was a marvelous dancer—she could watch him all day and not tire, but his potential and skills were wasted on Miyako. While she would do anything and everything to be Hibiki's partner, Miyako wasted much of their practice time on needless flirting and sloppy footworks.

_She and Atwell make a good match._

Josh had cheered upon learning that he was given a break due to her injuries, and Amarith had found him a dancing disaster from their first exchange. He was a masculine version of Miyako, unable to lead, refused to train, and with him, her dream of winning Blackpool was all but dashed.

An unreachable dream: winning with Atwell and being Hibiki's partner.

Unreachable, untouchable, unachievable.

During their free time, they talked. With all his attention directed at her, she learnt things about him few others knew, things she would never dream of. He too acquired information from her.

Hibiki had grown up with Eve and Ren, for the Laytis were business partners with the Thylms and Akatsukis. He had first taken up ballroom dancing due to his status, and had become a professional out of love for it. His entire childhood was spent under the care of nurses, and later, had gone on to attend the best schools money and grades could get him into.

Amarith had grown up in a cold and dilapidated orphanage, discarded by parents she would never, and didn't want to, meet. She had no one to call family, and had received her education at Fairy Tail. Ballroom dancing became a part of her life after passing by a television store where a set was playing _Dirty Dancing_. She had stopped, watched, and fallen in love with it all. She was only six. And she dreamed of finding her own Johnny Castle, someone who would love her and only her.

They learnt about each other, discovered secrets, and remembered information with blackmail potential.

Amarith, in spite of her stoic appearance and practicality, was a softhearted, hopeless romantic; Hibiki preferred mysteries and worshipped Hercules Poirot. She found delight in sappy, brainless Korean dramas and idolized Ji Hoo from _Boys over Flowers_; he lived and breathed action films. She loved Japanese food; he favored French cuisine. When she cringed at the thought of him eating escargots, he reminded her not so subtly that she ate seafood raw.

She was terrified of creatures with more than four legs. He too hated her, but promised to kill the ones crossing her path. She feared the dark, but loved the stars, for they lit up her night sky. He stargazed whenever he could. She loved poetry; he fancied plays. She loved the discreet, the obscure. So did he.

And they were both dreamers.

It took her two weeks but finally, her feet were healed and she could hit the dance floor once more. Much to Josh's chagrin. But it wasn't just her feet: her heart was mended as well. She had finally found warmth and friends. Though the others treated her with nothing but sheer hatred and disgust, she ignored them like always. And their presences made it every bit easier.

Eve was an endearing sweetheart who never missed a chance to flirt her silly. Ren was adorable to tease and call a tsundere, something she often did. And Hibiki. He was like Loke, someone she was comfortable around. She enjoyed his company and gentlemanly spirit, and tried to be a good sport about things for his sake.

Despite knowing that it was a mirage that would soon fade and disappear, she found herself accepting and clinging onto every second of it.

**20th November; 21:30**

Curls bounced, laughter sounded, as they danced across the room, feet flying in a perfect show of cha-cha. From the basics of cha-cha-cha chasse to the finale of New Yorker, they mirrored each other perfectly, steps, moves, and expression.

Spins, dips, locksteps...Hips swung, bodies bobbed, and eyes shone with boundless enthusiasm and mirth, as they relished the feeling of dancing with someone of their standard, someone who loved to dance as much as they did. Sapphire locked with amethyst as he twirled her in a series of underarm turns. Dress flared; hair flew.

He swung her back into hold, arms clasped around her thin frame, and came to an abrupt halt. She too stopped despite the music continuing around them, and tipped her perplexed gaze up to meet his. "Hibiki-san?"

"I'm sorry," was his terse reply. "Give me a moment." He released her from his grip before stiding over to the bar table. Amarith hesitated, and followed wordlessly.

"We have to talk, son."

The simple, curt sentence froze her in her tracks, eyes wide as she stared at the one who had called Hibiki his son. His father.

She had grown up believing that children took after one, if not both, of their parents, but this encounter proved her wrong. Hibiki was nothing like the couple standing before him. While he shrouded others with warm comfort, they were all prim and properness. The stiff aura overwhelmed her.

"I have to drive her back," Hibiki replied, directing a wary glance at Amarith who stood several feet away. "We can talk later."

"Is she your date?"

Like a doe escaping from a hunter's gun, Amarith took a step back as Hibiki's mother advanced towards her. In spite of old age, Mrs. Laytis was a woman of interminable elegance and grace. Not a single strand of silvery hair was out of place, and not a single line creased her features. She intimidated the dancer to no end.

"What's your name, girl?"

She paused before replying with a shaky whisper. "Amarith Sorano."

"Sorano? I've never heard of it` before. Who are your parents?" Her voice was icy cold and laden with the disdain Amarith had come to know so well.

Trapped, she glanced at Hibiki, silently begging from his help. She had always hated and feared interrogations, and this was no exception. He moved forward, only to be stopped by his expressionless father. She breathed a helpless sigh. "I don't know either. I'm an orphan."

Silence.

And all hell broke loose.

"An orphan? What are you doing with my son?" Amarith was struck dumb by how controlled one could be, for, despite the anger underlining her tone, the older woman was perfectly composed. Voice, clipped and frigid, snapped. "You seduced him for money, didn't you?"

Eyes blinking in surprise, she protested weakly, "I didn't. I'm a fellow dancer from school, and we were practicing."

Hibiki recoiled, dreading the impending doom that would ensue.

"And why with you when he has Miyako?"

"Because..." _Because she isn't good enough for him._ Amarith softened and trailed away under the exterminatory gleam in those mercury-hued eyes. She did not dare speak her thoughts, for she had long learnt that some questions were meant to be unanswered. And truths were not always welcomed.

"Because Miyako is busy," Hibiki interjected. It wasn't Amarith's fault: She had agreed to come with him out of mere desire to dance a proper dance. He was the one to be blamed for inviting her.

"Then, she wouldn't have complained to her mother about you ignoring her," sounded the retaliation. Mrs. Laytis tipped her head, rounding on Amarith, with lips pressed into a thin line of ill-concealed disapproval. "Please, girl, do us all a favor and stay away from him. You'll only bring him more harm than good."

She could only nod mutely as the Laytis left. Hibiki shot her concerned glances over his shoulder, but she only shook her head in reply. She would fine, and should stay away from them if she wanted to continue being fine.

**25th November; 20:00**

"Where's the fire?" she questioned coolly, walking over to stand next to him. "I thought there's an emergency?"

"It's the only way to get you out, is it not?" Hibiki turned to lean against the railing of the school corridor. The building would soon close for the day, and was empty save the two of them.

"Your parents don't like us meeting," was the simple reply.

"They've never liked anything I've done." The fleeting glance he offered her was grave and searching. "Are they why you've been avoiding me?"

She arched a brow. "I'm` here, aren't I?" A frown. "Are things alright on your side?"

"I guess so." Unblinking eyes watched the inky skies, not shifting even when she joined him in stargazing. "They told me to pay more attention to Miyako—"

"And stay away from me," Amarith finished. "Which you aren't doing."

Lean shoulders pulled into an indifferent shrug. "I just want to talk to you, nothing more."

She temporized, and sighed quietly. "Hibiki-san, it's alright. You don't have to feel obliged to me or anything, just because we're..." _Because we are friends?_ She wasn't sure what relationship she shared with him, and wasn't willing to foil things with her foolishness.

"After all, I'm the one who owe you for all the kindness you've shown me. Do walk away and leave if you want; you don't have to explain anything to me." _Even though my heart would break and my world would stop when you leave._

He turned to stare at her, his features hauntingly broken. "Then, my princess, will you repay your debts?"

Hibiki had turned from addressing Amarith as 'Miss Sorano' to 'my princess' in a blink of the eye, and nothing could convinced him otherwise, not even the enraged glares thrown their way. He was deadly stubborn when he chose to be, and she found the matter annoying and amusing at the same time.

"I will...How?" she breathed in response. If he wanted to steal a kiss, or even, a night, from her, she would say yes. Even though it would be her first. Because she owned him that much.

A draw of breath. "Please, be my dance partner."

The request, and the heartbreaking plea in his tone, caught her off guard. She would have stumbled backwards and run to a deserted corner to seek solace had he not grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He was so sturdy despite being so thin...

"Please," he repeated, "be my partner."

Her mind reeled. It was impossible to think with his breath falling onto her hair, his chin resting on her crown, and his fingers ghosting her skin. "I-I can't. I'm Standard and you're Latin," she reminded quaveringly before worming out of his grasp. She had to think.

Cerulean blue eyes held hers. "But you can dance Latin like nobody's business, and I can do Standard if I want to," was his implore.

"I know you're a prodigy, but...Why are you so desperate to go against your parents' wishes? They would only make our lives difficult."

"They've agreed." Gaze lowered. "They've ruined my entire dance career with their rules; I don't want them to ruin the last months I have here."

Those eyes of pure amethyst flew wide at his comment. "You're leaving?"

Hibiki nodded reluctantly. "After next year's Blackpool, so I thought I'll try and win it for once. I want to leave without regrets, and Miyako's not going to make that happen."

"Why...You don't want to dance anymore?"

"Not me. My parents. They want me to stop frolicking and wasting my life on something so useless." HIs smile was one of dark melancholy. "You see, Princess, for people like me, our futures are fixed. We don't have the chance to fully explore the world or do the things we want to. I'll have to take over the company, even if I don't want to."

With a quiet sigh, she rested a hand on his arm. "You're dancing and having fun now, aren't you? So why not live by the day and enjoy it while it lasts, instead of dreading the future? And maybe, it's not all that bad. I wish I have more security in my life, something to fall back on. You can get tired of dancing and not suffer; I can't."

He laughed. She flinched at the sound: It was not the velvety music she had come to appreciate and love; it was harsh, ridiculing, and jarring to the ear. She found it decidedly creepy. "If you're a bird, would you rather be locked up in a cage with food and water, or spread your wings, fly, and find your own food?"

"The latter," she admitted quietly, "but it's better to be happy than sad if you have to be locked up. Hibiki-san, you have everything in this world: looks, money, status...So why don't you stop, appreciate them, and be happy?"

"'Cause I don't want them. Amarith, look at me and tell me which part of me is real. My looks are the works of hairstylists, nutritionists, manicurists, and the other beauticians in this world. Money, status, are all my father's. What do _I_ have to offer the world? Nothing," he proclaimed with a slight sneer.

"Everything," came the retort. "One day, you'll find the person you love, she'll be your whole world, and you'll give you heart to her. With your heart comes everything." She cast him the quiet, enigmatic smile that never failed to captivate him. "Find the key to your cage and free yourself. You're not a quitter, are you?"

He returned her smile and stretched a hand towards her. "Will you help me?"

She took it, clasping both hands around his larger one. "I'll try. And, I've always wanted to do competitive Latin." A smirk.

He chuckled. "Thank you, my princess."

* * *

**Summary for Chapter III**

_'One day, you'll find the person you love, she'll be your whole world, and you'll give your heart to her. With your heart comes everything."_

He wanted her to be that person, the person he gave his heart and world to. She wanted to be that person, the person who received his heart and world. But things never happen the way one wants it to, for fate, parents, and distrust, are always around to interfere and tear them apart. And he could only watch as she slipped away from his grasp.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** Forgive me for the late (and extremely overdue) update. I wrote this a long while ago, but never found the time to retype it for the final time. This chapter was originally combined with the following one, but the word count was too high (and the next part is full of flaws), so I decided to separate them. The fic's now a three-shot.

Anyhow, a million thanks to those who have added said fic to favorites and alerts, but...Please review? It's my first time working on an AU fic and dabbling with Hibiki, so I'm kind of unsure about how things are turning out. Also, I'm in no way experienced with ballroom dancing, so whatever little reference to it are done with research on the net. If there's any mistakes, feel free to point them out.

On a side note, I'm currently infatuated with _Boys over Flowers_, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin (yes, I'm a little fickle, but they are all rich tycoons with lovely smiles and awesome personalities), and spend what little free time I have fangirling over Kim Hyun Joong (and occasionally, Kim Bum) while juggling revision for tomorrow's French exam, a science project presentation, and loads of homework.

Still, it's lovely. 'Cause he's totally worth the failed mark ^^ Heh.


	3. Wondrously Real

**Dedication:** The last chapter of Mishini's birthday fic...Two months overdue...

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and all related characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing save this plot and my characters—Amarith Sorano, Josh Atwell, Renya Tsukawa, and Miyako Takashi.

* * *

**May I have this Dance?**  
_An Amarith Sorano & Hibiki Laytis Three-shot_

_**Chapter III**  
Wondrously Real_

**By Shadow Countess**

**~.~.~.~**

'_**One day, you'll find the person you love, she'll be your whole world, and you'll give your heart to her. With your heart comes everything."**_

_**He wanted her to be that person, the person he gave his heart and world to. She wanted to be that person, the person who received his heart and world. But things never happen the way one wants it to, for fate, parents, and distrust, are always around to interfere and tear them apart.**_

_**And he could only watch as she slipped from his grasp.**_

**~.~.~.~**

**5th December; 07:00**

A blink of the eye, and life had danced past them. Autumn had departed from the lands, and along with it left the cooling breezes and fiery scenes. Winter had come and graced the lands, and along with it came flakes of white and wind of ice.

A shiver seized her spine at the frigid cold, the iciness that vanished when a cup of steaming hot cappuccino was placed in her ungloved hands.

"Thank you," she breathed quietly, raising a puff of white mist, and lifted the container to her lips for a quick sip. Lips parted for a sigh of content as the warmth of the dark liquid spread through her body.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves, Princess?" he questioned, taking one of her hands in his.

Amarith rolled her eyes. "I hate gloves...Drop the title, won't you?"

Hibiki merely chuckled and reached for her bag. "What do you think will come today?" was the question while he walked her to her locker.

Over the past weeks, the gifts from her anonymous admirer had continued coming in. The mornings were a simple present, different each time, while lunch came with one similar to the morning's, only better, prettier, and clearly more expensive.

A book of _Romeo and Juliet_ was followed by a collection of Shakespeare's renowned works. After a plain musical box came one with many songs and a spinning couple dressed in ball gown and tuxedo. She had found the hint a little too obvious, for the girl had the same colored hair as her. Upon receiving a single soft toy, she ended up facing a zoo of plush animals.

Though she had tried going to school the moment the gates swung open, leaving only when they closed, and spending every free moment she had in the locker room, she had caught neither head nor tail of her admirer. However, she was confident it was not Hibiki, Eve or Ren, for the gifts appeared even when they left the school for dance clubs together late at night.

Shoulders pulled into a quick shrug. "We'll see soon, no?"

**5th December; 07:15**

_Sorano-san,_

_No rose can compare to your beauty._

_Your secret admirer_

"He's running out of ideas. This is cliché," Amarith laughed softly. Yet, when she stood on tiptoes to peek at the top of her locker, she found nothing. Brows furrowed with incomprehension. Where was her rose? She turned with a low sigh, only to find Hibiki staring down at her with an indecipherable mien. "Hibiki-san?"

Toned frame jerked with a start. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"You were, weren't you?" A teasing smile.

"Quiet, Princess." Her mischievous streak was getting more and more pronounced by the day. "Do you think someone took it?"

"Why the rose and not the other gifts? Some were much better..."

Hibiki's replied died and faded away when the turning of doorknob drew their attention. A brow arched, she tipped her head towards the entrance, watching as the door of oak eased open to reveal a boy standing at the doorway, a bouquet held before his chest.

"Tsukawa-kun?" Amarith's tone was one of shock and surprise as she took in the crimson roses that was wrapped in pale cream and pink paper and tied with a single ribbon. "Why are you here?"

Renya Tsukawa was a fellow dancer, though he had chosen to pursue Latin instead of Standard. The two of them weren't close, but had exchanged short, civil conversations every now and then due to their similar backgrounds: They were both orphans whom Blue Pegasus had offered scholarships to.

Eyes of dark emerald darted, scanning the rows of lockers, as Amarith fixed him with an unwavering stare. He cleared his throat nervously. "Sorano-san, would you..." Faltering, he looked down at the ground, dark brown hair flopping over his eyes, and shuffled his feet uneasily.

"Would I what?" she prompted with a slight curve of a brow. She knew what he wanted, but preferred having him voice it out himself while she thought the question over.

"W-would you go to the dance with me?" The century-old institute had cultivated a decades-old tradition of holding a ball every Christmas Eve, and it had soon become the highlight of each school year.

"Which one?" Corners of lips tucked into an impish smile while she pretended to ponder it over. Renya fidgeted uncomfortably. A smile, and she decided to take pity on him. After all, his lack of confidence was well-known throughout the school. "Yes, I will. Thank you for all the gifts...I especially enjoyed the _Boys over Flowers_ set. It's a limited edition, is it not?"

"Limited edition?" was the confused echo.

A quick, fleeting frown darted over her features. "You're the secret admirer, no?"

"Yes..." Renya nodded. "I am."

She tilted her head with a uncomprehending nibble of her lower lip. "Then, didn't you give me the disks the other day?"

He hesitated, and nodded with an uncertain smile. "I did...I'm glad you like it. So, is the dance on?"

"Yes." A tip of head. "I have to go...See you later?"

At her words, Renya's unsteady smile brightened. And Hibiki's never wavering one faded.

**7th December; 13:30**

"Amarith-san?"

Upon hearing the call of her name, said girl halted the lighthearted bantering she was exchanging with Hibiki over tuna sandwiches and lemonades to glance at the door. "Hi, Tsukawa-kun. Do you need something?"

Renya shook his head with a distrustful look directed at Hibiki. He knew who he was, and did not want to offend him and unleash the school's displeasure upon himself. "No, it's alright. I was just wondering if you would like to book a song for the dance."

"Book?" The repeat was coupled with a nonplussed frown. It was her first Christmas spent at Blue Pegasus, and there was many details she was not yet informed of.

"We choose a song, add it to the list, and the orchestra would play it for us on that day while we dance to it."

She offered him a nonchalant shrug of slender shoulders. "Surprise me with the song, I suppose. What dance would you prefer?"

A pause, and Renya peeked past the locks falling over his eyes at her. "I heard that you can salsa really well, so...You see," he hastened to add. "I'm no good with Standard, and Latin gets really boring after a while."

"It's fine with me." The smile she sent his way was light, halfhearted.

"See you later?"

"Sure."

A quick wave of farewell, and he was gone.

**7th December; 15:33**

"Hibiki-san, is there something wrong?" Amarith queried, canting her head to cast him a fleeting glance as they took a break from samba. Hibiki had been uncharacteristically quiet after Renya's departure, and those watchful, contemplating eyes fazed her.

"Why did you agree to his invitation?"

The question startled both of them, for it was totally unexpected and uncalled for. Eyes widened, butane blue boring into amaranthine purple. Amarith froze, stopping the tying of her dance trainers. Hibiki simply stared. He didn't know where that question, or the courage to ask it, had come from, but since it was out, he wanted an answer.

Though he had shared many dances with Amarith, the salsa was the dance, the only dance that truly joined and entwined their souls. It was their dance, so why did she agree to salsa with Tsukawa?

She paused, fluttered her eyes in a series of rapid blinks, and shrugged. "Tsukawa-kun's spent lots of money on me, so it's only right that I return the favor. And it's not like I'll get a date otherwise."

"You can go with me."

"I can, but I won't. You have Miyako," Amarith snapped tiredly, silently cursing her heart for skipping a beat at his words. "Your parents can only stand me spending this much time with you. Anymore, and they'll crack. After all, they intend for her to be your fiancée, no?"

"But—"

She narrowed her eyes and shot him a flat glare. "No buts. I got myself a date, and I thank you to stay out of it."

Her challenging gaze never flittered, never left his face, as he returned the glare with an equally fierce one. A moment later, shoulders slumped, and he mumbled a soft 'Let's stop here for today' before leaving the room.

She watched wordlessly, yet the slamming of door she was anticipating never came: He was too refined for something so uncouth, but the anger radiating from his stiffened form conveyed the message just fine. Forlorn eyes lowered to the floor; hair fell past her shoulders to dangle beside her countenance. She drew her knees close and hugged them to her chest.

Within the white cage of her rib, her heart pounded, slamming against its enclosure in a desperate attempt to break free. It twisted and turned, contorting into odd positions and driving flashes of acute pain through her flesh.

"Damn..." she whispered softly, biting on the tender flesh of her lower lip as tears threatened to spill. If this was love, if love was so painful, then why did so many pursue it? It...Life was unfair, for it made her heart beat for the one person she would never get, the one person whose heart belonged to another being.

And yet, it took all her willpower to not chase after him and beg for his forgiveness, and it took all of his to not turn back and apologize.

**10th December; 21:30**

He swirled his drink with a heavy sigh, eyes of dark, unnaturally solemn blue watching the ice cubes chink.

His life was a mess. Nothing made sense anymore, and nothing added up. Everything he had once known was turning on him; it was a blurred mess that drew him closer before rearing its ugly head and ensnarling him for the rest of eternity.

A dull ache pounded his head from the song blasting from the speakers. He took a long draft and emptied his glass. Regret. He should have dined at a quiet restaurant instead of letting Ren and Eve drag him to the salsa club, especially since he had no intention of dancing.

"Why are you still here?" Eve questioned, sliding into the seat beside his friend of sixteen years. In those sixteen years, he had never seen Hibiki brood, not even when he was kicked out after a single round in the nationals. This was an eyeopening experience.

Hibiki shrugged, his line of thought disrupted. "Don't feel like it."

"Don't feel like dancing? That's a first," Eve teased, receiving his drink from the bartender with a quick word of thanks. "Or maybe, you don't feel like salsaing with someone who isn't her?"

A frown. "I'm just tired of holding back all the time."

"Especially when you know what the good ones are like, namely, Amarith-san." He smirked. "Speaking of her, why isn't she here today? I haven't seen her for days."

"We...disputed, and now, she's subjected me to silent treatment," was the mournful confession.

The moment their practice ended, Amarith would bolt out of the room, giving him no time to speak. And all attempts made during training was met with dead ends: When he spoke, she remained silent. When he made a mistake in steps, she rectified it with her form and hands. He had not heard her voice for three whole days.

Eve arced a brow. "Disputed?" It wasn't Hibiki's style to lose his composure and argue with a girl, not even when they slapped him for breaking up, so why now?

"I reprimanded her for accepting Tsukawa's invitation."

"For what?" A roll of pale blue eyes. "She has every right to decide for herself."

"I know...I just lost it for a moment, and now, nothing I say has any effects on her. She should have waited for me to ask, no?"

"Then, why didn't you? Any sane girl would accept the first offer, especially since she might not get a second."

"She should have waited," Hibiki repeated grouchily. "I would have asked."j

Eve scoffed, and decided to let it go. "What happened to your charms? I thought you're good at placating girls?"

"Does Amarith look like a normal girl to you?" The look Hibiki shot Eve was one of deep annoyance. "Can you stop harping about her?"

"Can you stop moping over her?" Eve retaliated without missing a beat. "Just confess and get it over and done with."

"Confess?" Hibiki spluttered.

A groan. "It's so absurdly clear that everyone can see it, except you two. Amarith-san likes you, and you feel something for her, be it infatuation or whatnot, so why don't you just get together?"

"There's always my parents...She seems aversive of them, and I'm not good enough for her. She doesn't need someone who would toy around with her then throw her away."

"Will you?" was the quiet question.

"I don't know either...I just want to keep her safe." Shoulders lowered into a slump. "Eve...Do you know what it feels like to soar to the skies when you see someone smile, hear her laugh, and feel her delight? Because...that's what I feel when I'm with her, as though nothing in this world matters."

The younger boy bit back a laugh. In all his years, he had neither witnessed nor believed in true love—his parents had married out of family obligations—yet the scene unfolding before his eyes made him doubt his beliefs. Hibiki was unlike his usual self, being uncertain and afraid of getting into a relationship. Eve could only blame it on the addling influence of love. His love for Amarith.

"Dating her won't be easy. You'll need commitment."

A frown. "She's just a normal date."

Eve shrugged with a smile, and clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder. "We'll see, my friend. We'll see."

**24th December; 21:00**

Hôtel des Mirages, where the dance was being held, was one of the grandest hotels in town, and its ballroom was not to be underestimated. Chandeliers crafted from sparkling crystals draped from the high ceilings, casting ethereal shimmers on the numerous couples dancing beneath. Feet, shoed and heeled, clattered on the space cleared amidst the many tables.

It was a scene to behold, with the lavish decorations and the dancing couples. Every single pair was a professional in ballroom dancing, and all took this opportunity to flaunt their skills and attires.

With Renya a step behind, Amarith left the room for a breather. The grandness of the room was overwhelming; she wanted to seek solace from the outside.

"Our song is scheduled for nine-thirty," his voice drifted, parting the haze within her relaxed mind. She offered a quick tip of head, eyes fixed on the stars adorning the inky black skies. Stargazing with Renya felt strangely surreal. After all, it was one of the daily muses she had shared with Hibiki.

Him...

Lips fluttered with a quiet sigh. Ever since that day, she had not spoken to Hibiki even though her initial flare of anger had long faded: Her pride refused to let her stoop low and beg for his forgiveness. She had wanted to reconcile with him at the dance, yet he was nowhere to be found—Miyako had come with Atwell.

"Let's go back, Tsukawa-kun."

**24th December; 21:30**

Those orbs of deep violet blinked slowly as the orchestra called their names. Renya stood up, offered a single hand for her to take, and slowly helped her draw her chair back.

"Yes..." was the soft whisper, one ungloved hand falling onto his. "Let's go." Together, the duo stepped past the tables towards the limelight, only to be stopped by an icy, jeering sneer.

"Who asked you to come?"

The sharp snap drew her to a halt before she turned to glare at Miyako. "Tsukawa-kun," was the short, curt answer. "Is there a problem?"

One step. And the next. Miyako moved forward to stand before Amarith, icy eyes of midnight blue drilling into her violet ones. Josh stood next to his partner, a condescending, mocking sneer tugging at his lips.

"Of course there is. Balls aren't for scrums like you," Miyako spat. "Just because Hibiki-kun is your partner doesn't make you one of us."

Amarith rolled her eyes. She had not heard a single word from Miyako when the latter found out about the change of partners, and had guessed that Takashi was saving her anger for a situation like this. For a chance to utterly embarrass her in front of the entire school.

A single brow arched as she fixed Miyako with a steady stare. It was one thing to bully her in private, and another to taunt her in public. "Really? Then...They're for sluts?" Her retort was greeted with a raged hiss from Miyako.

"Come again, trash."

"You heard me," came the unhesitant rebut. A second later, a crack sounded, and Amarith found herself flung onto the ground. Her cheek smarted from the sharp blow landed on her flesh. Mind spun.

And then, all was silent. Even the orchestra stopped their music.

Proud, haughty eyes watched with ill-concealed delight as Amarith shifted herself into a sitting stance, her amaranthine gaze lowered to the ground. A smirk, and she moved forward to squat before her.

"So, scrum, how do you feel? Especially with your partner..." Orbs of the darkest blue drifted upwards casually towards Renya. He shifted nervously and took a tiny step back, not daring to help Amarith up for fear of angering those lording the school. "Why, is he embarrassed of you?"

"Bitch..." sibilant voice whispered. Her mind was reeling from the harsh blow, and her pride was in shards and shatters. Cheeks were aflame; soft and hazy mutters buzzed around her...

Only to stop a mere moment later.

The crowd of onlookers parted like waves, each and every individual moving backwards and out of the way as a single being passed by them and walked into the glow of the spotlights.

Hibiki Laytis.

A soft squeak, and Miyako recoiled. "Hibiki, you saw—"

"Yes, I saw," was the frosty interjection. "And we'll talk about what I saw later." With that, the blond bent down and helped his fallen dance partner up onto her feet, looped an arm around her waist, and departed, leaving a stunned Miyako in his wake.

**24th December; 22:00**

"Are you alright?" he questioned, reaching out a hand to wipe away the silent tears cascading down her cheeks. He had taken her to the town's public garden, where they sat on a bench beneath a withered tree.

A bite of her lower lip, and she nodded soundlessly. Though the lingering sensation of pain had dissipated, the memory was still painfully raw. Never had anyone struck her face before, not even the bullies from Phantom ten years ago. Miyako had not only hurt her physically, but had left a gaping wound on her pride as well.

"Then, don't cry." Arms encircled her trembling form and drew her close. Her cheek pressed against his chest; eyes fluttered to a close. "I'll speak to her later."

"Don't," was the hoarse whisper. "It'll only make matters worse, especially when you leave." Her breath died, catching in her throat, as he tucked her crown under his chin.

"It wouldn't. They won't dare to hurt my girl, will they?"

Head snapped up so quickly that she was surprised she didn't get a whiplash. "You mean..." she began, only to trail away at the finger he placed on her lips.

"I know you have Renya, but please, give me a chance," he murmured. He had intended to confess to her on Christmas amidst fireworks and fairy lights, yet...

It had taken him many days, but finally, Eve's cryptic message had come clear. As he practiced with her in his arms, as he watched her dance with Renya, he knew. What he felt for Amarith was not mere infatuation, but rather, love. And it was something he was willing to commit and sustain. After all, he was going to take the risk and give her a gift he had never thought of giving anyone else, something that was truly his: his heart.

Her mind fogged. "You..." His confession, and the shock coupling it, threw her off-tangent, for those words made her wildest dreams true. She knew she had come to love him: his show of weakness and self-doubt had cemented it for her. His initial display of perfection had entranced her, had drew her close, but it was his imperfections that had captured her, making her love him.

"I'm not perfect, and there's lots of things I lack, but I'll give you everything I have, including my heart."

"Your heart..." she echoed quietly. "I...There's nothing going on between Tsukawa-kun and I, and I doubt he particularly cares, seeing how he chose to protect himself over me." Head shook, long locks bounced, and she looked down at her lap. "I'll just return his gifts and forget that he ever existed."

"Don't give me mine."

_Damn whiplashes_, she cursed silently, swinging around to stare at him.

"I was the one who gave you the second set," Hibiki professed, reading the unspoken question in her eyes. "I didn't like being ousted from a competition before it even began."

"You gave me the better ones?" She arced a slender brow, lips coiling into a smile. "Thank you...I really like them, especially the books. And the CD set," she added as an afterthought.

He chuckled. "Only the best for my princess."

"Whatever." Eyes rolled. "Why do you know my locker combination? And the first few gifts, and...This doesn't make any sense." She frowned. "You were with me most of the times, so how did you get the gifts into my locker?"

"Eve and Ren helped me, and I got your combination from Bob. They keep a record in the office."

"The first few gifts?" she prompted.

"I saw Tsukawa in the locker room one night, took a look, saw the chocolates, and decided to match it up. Same for the bracelet. As for the rest, I was always there when you received them, wasn't I?"

Amarith sighed with a faint smile. "What am I supposed to do about you?"

"That's simple. Dance with me." He stood up and offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes and took it. "Let's salsa. You won't faint on me, right?" he questioned with a chuckle.

A smirk graced her ivory-tinged features. "What will you do if that happens?"

"Catch you, of course." _Like I always will_.

"Oh, quiet."

They fell silent as they launched into salsa, swinging and moving along with the nonexistent music. Each was snarled in their own worlds of confusion, turmoil, and utter bliss. Moonbeams waltzed down from the open heavens, shrouding the couple in a veil of gentle innocence.

"You look absolutely stunning," he murmured, swinging her out before pulling her back into his arms.

She lifted her gaze, a slight twinkle lighting those amethyst-toned orbs. "You tell me that everyday, and to every girl you meet. It's starting to lose its charm." A sidestep.

"But I only mean it when it comes to you."

"When I meant losing your charms, I meant everything. Nothing works anymore." Cloth of dark violet flapped and whipped at her legs as he set her up for a swift underarm turn.

"Really?"

The low tease in his voice sent a shiver fizzing through her flesh. She glanced up, and froze at the dark gleam in his eyes. A swallow. "Really," she repeated shakily. "I mean it."

"I'll hold your words to it." She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, as he hooked a finger beneath her chin and tipped her face up. He was moving closer...leaning towards her...And his lips pressed against hers.

He blamed it on the addling influence of love as fireworks—the fireworks he had wanted during his proclamation of eternal love—exploded and colored his vision. Never had he felt like that, not even with someone far more experienced than Amarith.

Shakily, they drew apart. "I can't give you anything, Princess," he whispered unsteadily. "I know I'm not perfect, and that there's lots of things I lack, but I'll give you everything I have...Including my heart."

She rolled her eyes. "How can you say that? You just gave me your heart...and your world, and I'm not letting them go anytime soon."

"And I don't want them back, forever and ever. They're yours to keep," he whispered, running his fingers through her tresses, and ghosted a series of kisses along her crown. "Because I too have yours with me."

A smile flickered over her countenance. "You're too annoying for your own good," she grumbled.

"I am?" he teased, delighted. As she nodded her affirmation, he touched a kiss to her cheek. "You know, Princess, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Oh, quiet."

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **Fin.

I feel extraordinarily proud of myself, for this is the first ever non-one-shot fic I've completed. Finally can I slap the 'complete' sign to it and end off with no summaries. I thank my odd addiction with ballroom dancing and Mishini for making me think of this idea, the random surges of impulse for helping me complete it, and Monkey for proof-reading it (a little). It has been a really fun piece of work, and now, with the writing kick in (in time to distract me from revising for finals), I might finally continue my other fics. Might.

To those who wondered: I posted this chapter and took it off almost immediately 'cause...I regretted posting. The story seemed too lacking...all bones and no flesh...at that point of time, so I decided to give it some time and add a little more flesh. Sorry for the wait but...this is quite a fast update for me. 1 month and 1 day is pretty short by my standard. Heh.

If there's any spelling mistakes, do tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Monkey was too distracted by how...fluffy...this fic is to beta read properly.

Also, I'm aware that Amarith might be a tad Mary Sue-ish and the plot might fit a sshoujo manga (I love them!), but...This was, as I mentioned before, supposed to be 3 two-shots, but due to time constraints and a general lack of motivation, I shall end it here. And hence, all problems appearing in this three-shot will not have a chance to be rectified.

Sorry.

Lastly, if you want to leave a review, this is your last chance to do so. Please do, for it would make me one delighted authoress. Thank you to Oharu Chicken for reviewing.

Toodles.


End file.
